


a.m. blowies

by jehovahswitness



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom tord, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Edd is there at the end, Exhibitionism, Facial, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sinsworld, Top Tom, blowjob, well only slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehovahswitness/pseuds/jehovahswitness
Summary: The morning after an epic Halloween party, Tom and Tord are hanging out. Tord’s a tease.





	1. Chapter 1

The morning of November 1st was peaceful and somber. Something that rarely occurred in the house of the four idiots who took residence. Light filtered in through open curtains and touched the inside of the house with golden rays, the evidence of the Halloween party the night before was long cleaned up. The only thing that remained were candy wrappers and the sound of Tord sucking on a cherry flavored lollipop.

Unfortunately for Tom.

The two relaxed on each end of one of the signature red couches, the living room tv playing nonsense both weren’t paying attention to. Tord was scrolling lazily through his social medias, while Tom tried not to get distracted by his tongue skillfully coating his lollipop in saliva.

It wasn’t working.

The Norwegian absentmindedly twirled the crimson lollipop between his wet lips, before popping it inside his mouth. He pulled it out with an audible noise, and Tom swore he could slap that thing right out his hand. The poor lollipop was visibly worn down from Tord’s work, the light reflected the spit with a bright shine.

Tom noticed, since it was so close to his face, the stark contrast between the sucker and his grey eyes. Which both caught the light perfectly.

That is, until those same eyes were meeting his.

He could kick himself, of course he was caught staring. Idiot. He’d deny it to hell of course. Tord already saw through it, obviously, and was even putting on a show for him. Faking innocence was a tool he’d learned long ago, even for inappropriate situations- _especially_ for inappropriate situations. Tord knows what Tom wants. Unfortunately, while Tord is prideful, Tom is downright stubborn.

It always was worth it in the end, and Tord always won.

“Want some?” Tom heard his roommate say, his wrist turning to gesture the lollipop toward the black eyed male. Tom wasn’t stupid, he knew those eyes all too well. Tord wasn’t talking about the lollipop. The alcoholic let out a curt scoff, eyes turning back to the boring tv. And that was his answer. Tord chuckled, allowing himself to indulge in the lollipop again, just for a moment, before going back to fucking with his favorite roommate.

Tord either did two things, play the long game, or just take what he wants. Taking what he wanted was hot, and heavy. Playing the long game was slow build up, winding both of them up further and further until they snapped. Both were good, he couldn’t decide which he liked more.

For now, he’d go with taking what he wanted.

With an audible ‘pop’ the lollipop was leaving Tord’s lips, a line of saliva connecting him to the candy before it disappeared. Tom definitely noticed, and had to refrain from letting his mind wander.

Man, could it wander.

Tord’s brain wracked as he tried to decide how to approach this, he wanted Tom to want him, weak at his knees, begging. Tom could make him beg too, but he didn’t have to make him, per say. Whatever the situation may seem, top or bottom, Tord was always in control of himself and his actions. He knew how to make Tom tick, he was a mastermind at manipulation.

He convinces Tom he’s in control just by directly giving him what he wants, it’s never taken. Tom’s too blinded by getting off to think this through and be two steps ahead of Tord like Tord is to him. Does he even care?

A lightbulb suddenly clicked on in Tom’s head.

Tom figured he’d play along, and tease Tord back. “Actually,” the black eyed male began, “I think I’d like a taste.” he said with a smug look. Tord’s eyebrows rose, a smirk on his face. “Oh.” He replied. Tom waited as Tord closed the distance between them to hand the lollipop to him.

Except he didn’t predict the lollipop being flung across the room without care, and Tord’s lips crashing into his.

Immediately the Brit was melting into the kiss, how could he not? Tord’s lips were smooth and working against his as if they were made for each other. The kiss quickly turned feverish. Their teeth clicked, hands greedily roaming each other’s body and grabbing whatever they could. Tom felt a burst of flavor along his tongue as he allowed Tord to shove his own down his throat.

Cherry tingled his tastebuds as heat built between the two, their heads getting foggy and their lips turning swollen. Every time he kissed Tord his breath was taken away. The male was left gasping for air every single time, and yet he never pulled away. It was too intoxicating, he wanted Tord to suffocate him.

The horned male wanted to consume Tom and make him his, desperately. His tongue teased along the others, his head tilting so he could kiss Tom harder. He breathed his cherry scented breath into Tom’s, it was hot. His hoodie and Tom’s skin were burning him up, and he loved it. He craved that feeling, it was almost endearing.

Knowing that he and Tom were doing that to each other left his head light. Being so passionate and having such an effect on each other that it was almost too much, but never enough, had his entire body tingling.

Alas, Tord can’t let himself be too lost, it was all about keenness.

He could feel Tom start to rise, the brit was planning on dragging Tord straight to the privacy of his room. Thanks to Tord’s certain amount of level-headedness, he didn’t allow himself to be lead by temptation, and pulled Tom right back down into the couch. Their lips still locked, Tom sat right back down. His hands were right in Tord’s hair, before letting out a breathless pant as their lips disconnected.

Tord’s eyebrows furrowed as he licked his bottom lip. Tom’s face was heavily flushed as he began regaining his composure. The two’s heated looks locked together, tension was thick in the air. The only thing that could be heard was their panting and that useless tv channel.

Tord was fast, hands flying to the other’s jeans as he tried to work the button open, and eventually the zipper. His roommate let out a quiet curse, his face darkening even further, if possible.

“Tord?” He questioned meekly, but he didn’t resist. His reply was a deep hum, silver eyes moving from his pants to his black orbs. There was a subtle smirk on the Norwegian’s face, as if to say, ‘Yeah, right here, right now. Got something to say?’

Tom didn’t.

His swollen bottom lip was pulled between his teeth as he watched Tord work his pants open, checkered boxers peeking through the open zipper, along with an impressive tent. Tom caught on to what Tord planned as the other sunk to his knees without hesitance. Once again, black met grey, and there was a pause.  
Tord’s hands were still working at his pants.

There was always something about the way they looked at each other, whatever form that may take. A glance, a glare, a smile, a pout.

Whatever it was, there was always something there.

They both thought about it, alone in their rooms, and for a split second in situations like these. But who has time for pondering when you’ve got a hard on? Certainly not them. They lived in the moment.

It took cool air hitting Tom’s erection as it was gripped by a warm hand for him to realize: They were doing this right in the fucking _living_ _room_. Edd or Matt could walk in at any moment and catch Tom with his cock in Tord’s hand, what would they say then? Of course they knew the two rivals fooled around, but it seems each time the more public it gets. Was Tord doing this on purpose? Did he like the risk? All of these thoughts were flying right to Tom’s erection.

While Tom lost himself in his thoughts, Tord studied the cock in his hands. Just looking at it always made his knees weak. It was heavy in his palm, the head wide, and definitely had it’s inches. The Norwegian couldn’t wait to get it down his throat, maybe he was a little too eager. Tom nearly jumped out his skin as a felt a warm lick up his shaft, base to tip. He internally scolded himself for full-body shuddering.

Tord stares right up at him as he placed a wet kiss to his head, a hand fondling his balls. Tom’s mouth hung open in heady pants as he watched Tord’s mouth work on his head. The brit felt lips wrap around the head in a gentle suck.

Now Tord wants to be gentle? Tom could already feel his patience wearing away.

It was paper thin as Tord continued lavishing his cock in slow, teasing licks and kisses. Anywhere that hadn’t already been coated in Tord’s saliva was soon to be covered, and boy was he taking his time. The Norwegian was enjoying burning every taste that coated his tongue into his memory, how Tom’s body reacted, and his face.

God, his face.

Tord’s eyes stayed trained on his human lollipop, he saw everything. The subtle lip bites, the soft noises, the furrowed eyebrows. He saw it all, and it only drove him more and more crazy by each second. He had to remain level headed, and not rush, for Tom’s sake. He wanted more than anything for him to enjoy himself.

Tom’s hand came up to his own hair to run through it, he was very worked up. Tord decided he’d had enough teasing and reached forward, tugging his wrist and placing Tom’s hand in his horns instead. Fingers curled in the locks firmly, followed by a pull. Tord all but purred as he let the cock slide down his throat, his mouth opening wide to accommodate it.

As Tom slid past the Norwegian’s lips, his mouth dropped open in a low moan. “Fuck...” he breathed, the first word he’s said since Tord pounced on him. It made Tord’s stomach do flips, and he wanted nothing more but to make Tom sing. A beat passed and Tom looked down, coming back to Earth again. He was met with an incredibly hot Norwegian stretched around him, and to make it all the sweeter, Tord looked embarrassed.

That faux pout almost made Tom scoff, yet he was pulsing against his throat anyway.

Damn him.

Tord shifted, sitting up on his knees and getting ready to suck the soul out of Tom. He lurched forward, the thick head of Tom’s cock pressed beautifully against his throat. A quiet nose came from Tord, his eyes squeezing shut. Tord loved the heavy feeling of Tom’s cock crammed down his throat, how it made his jaw ache, getting to look up at Tom from the floor- the entire situation made him hot. Sucking dick was one of his favorite things to do, and he’d do it anywhere.

The Norwegian swiftly pulled back, lips resting against the tip, before taking him back down with a heady hum. Tom’s grip in his hair tightened each suck, his toes curling inside his shoes. Tord’s mouth was so...warm.

Tom felt like Tord was consuming more than just his dick, and he fucking loved it.

Tord couldn’t quite deep throat like Tom could, but he could definitely tame his gag reflex. It was helping to keep from choking each time he took almost all of Tom’s cock in his mouth, which was helpful, and great for Tom. For a while, Tord let Tom’s tugs guide his mouth and set the pace, until he decided it was time to kick it up a notch.

Tord picked up the pace, sucking filthy noises out of Tom, he didn’t even try to stifle them. The brit whimpered out as he felt Tord’s tongue press against the underside of his cock, head falling pathetically to the side as it pressed against a thick vein. The feeling of Tord’s hot sucks and his heady looks were overwhelming him, pushing him further and further to the edge.

“T-Tord-“ he sighed, the tugging was now starting to sting, Tom was wound up tight, he was gonna break any second.

Tord didn’t stop for a second, not even as the drool gathered in the back of his throat began spilling down his chin in slow drips. Tord’s hand reached up to stroke whatever wasn’t in his mouth. The entire scene was straight from a porno, it was hot and messy.

Tom’s noises were toppling out of his mouth now, a mixture of Tord’s name and quiet curses flowing out of him. He couldn’t stop them, his brain was disconnected and zeroed in on how good Tord’s mouth felt. He hadn’t noticed the broken, gentle rocks of his hips against the other’s mouth.

Tom began full on babbling Tord’s name as he got close, he chased his orgasm in desperate ruts , leaving Tord’s eyes rolling to the ceiling. He forced himself to bear with the gags, tears stinging the back of his eyes from Tom’s size. Tord blinked them away, focused on getting Tom off.

As Tord pulled off, Tom let out a desperate cry, begging Tord not to stop. “Cum for me.” Was all Tom heard, Tord’s voice ragged and nearly hoarse. Tom’s thighs were trembling as he faced an onslaught of fast and demanding strokes from Tord’s warm palm, each stroke followed by squeezing his head. Tom nearly choked as he watched the Norwegians tongue dangle out of his mouth, eyes dark with lust as he looked him straight in the eye.

With a final sharp keen, Tom’s cock was pumping thick lines of cum across Tord’s face. It coated his tongue and cheeks, the norwegain’s eye flinching closed. Tom saw the entire display in slow motion as hot pleasure rolled down his spine, and was shaking once he finally came down from his high.

He watched with unsteady focus as the Norwegian swallowed, licking cum off his flushed lips.

Fuck was that hot.

Tord’s thumb dragged along his cheeks, gathering the remaining cum and feeding it into his mouth. Tom shuddered.

Once everything had been swallowed, the Norwegian stuck his tongue back out as if to show off that there wasn’t a single drop left. Tom could see the smug smirk on his face.

“You’re disgusting.” Was the first thing Tom meekly commented, the after glow of his orgasm turning his limbs to jelly. “I know.” Tord purred, placing an endearing kiss to the head of Tom’s cock while glancing up at him. The brit bristled at that, cheeks shamefully red. He crossed his arms against his chest as Tord tucked everything back into his jeans.

Tord found it adorable how shy and reserved Tom became immediately after sex. He was just like a jack in the box. Tord winds and winds until Tom comes undone, only to be put back inside his small box. What could he say anyway? Tord wasn’t that affectionate after intimacy anyway.

For Tom however, every time he self loathed. He lets Tord do these things to him, and he loves it, too much. So he retreats to his pouting as if he didn’t just moan Tord’s name like it was the only word in his vocabulary.

It was embarrassing.

Tom’s sulking was cut short as Tord rose to his feet, wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve.

“What now?” Tom dared to ask, eyes wide and trained on Tord. His cheeks were flushed and rosy. He felt stupid for asking, especially since he could see the firm tent in Tord’s jeans. Tord was never one to let him off easy with one round.

“Your turn.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intercourse uwu

 

“Aren’t you gonna stretch me like a gentleman?”

 

“I dunno, shouldn’t I just go in dry? Aren’t you a freak like that?”

 

Tord nearly threw his head back with a cackle-like laugh, earning him an eye roll from Tom.

 

“Freak, but not an idiot,” came the silky reply, the Norwegian’s arms hung around his shoulders from his straddled position as he fixed his roommate with a heady look.

 

Tom scoffed, turning his head to hide the blush creeping up his neck. “Definitely an idiot.” He replied simply, shifting on the couch as Tord’s prominent erection pressed against his.

 

Tord gave a quick pout. “Oh well,” he started, shifting back to his predatory smile, “I guess I could give you a show, would you like that?” His breath got featherlight at the end of his sentence, and Tom has to repress a shudder.

 

“Just take your pants off.” Tom snipped, praying Tord would keep his mouth shut through this.

 

His prayer went to deaf ears, of course.

 

Tord happily obliged, unbuttoning his jeans while Tom did the same. He lifted his hips to shift his pants down, only to be met with Tord pressing against him further, instead of shifting up.

 

Tom huffed, the sound of Tord’s pants being tossed on the floor followed after.

 

A thought suddenly crossed Tom’s mind. “What about lube?” With a smirk came his reply, “Use spit.”

 

So Tord was a freak like that.

 

Said person was met with three fingers being shoved in his mouth. He greeted them with a smile, mouth opening to accommodate them.

 

He made sure to give Tom a performance. His tongue glided over each digit with no shame as he coated them with a generous amount of spit.

 

Tom had to physically remove his fingers from Tord’s mouth or else he was gonna cum right there, watching Tord. He got a sweet smile afterwords, which he knew was fake.

 

They slid their boxers down in unison, shifting into a position that was comfortable for them.

 

Tord’s arms dropped from on Tom’s shoulders, his hands found purchase on the edge of the couch cushion. He forced himself to relax as he felt wet fingers at the cleft of his ass, and pressing against his entrance.

 

Three of them, just the way he liked.

 

A small noise rolled out of him as the fingers eased their way in, slowly. Tom watched carefully for any sign of hesitance or resistance, considering that this was supposed to be painful.

 

He figured Tord liked it, though. The fingers pressed in and out of Tord in gentle motions, black eyes trained on the array of motions on his face. Each push got furrowing eyebrows, each pull got a little sigh. It was practically driving Tom crazy.

 

The less resistance Tom’s fingers got, the faster and harder he was working them in Tord. There were no complaints on Tord’s end, he let his eyes close, nails dig into the couch cushion, and enjoy it.

 

His eyes flew open as Tom’s fingers crooked and brushed his prostate. “Oh,” Tord said breathlessly, eyelashes fluttering.

 

Tom smirked.

 

Tord’s eyes snapped back at Tom’s fingers. He tried to grind back into the sensation, his tongue slightly poking out from hiding. Tom would call it adorable if he didn’t absolutely hate Tord’s guts.

 

The Brit was about to remove his fingers until a thought occurred to him.

 

He had already came once from foreplay, thanks to Tord. Tom figured might as well return the favor, knowing Tord he might bring it up later on some weird I-owe-you-shit. Better safe than sorry.

 

Tord let out a tiny, undignified yelp as three fingers pressed against his prostate. His tongue lolled out once said fingers worked against it with rough presses, wet pants leaving his mouth.

 

“Tom,” he moaned as his hips began rolling, his stomach tightening into coils of heat.

 

This was good. Very good.

 

“Yes.” groaned Tord, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. Tom’s eyes never left his face for a second, he wanted to store every memory in detail.

 

His back arched just an inch as he felt himself get close, hips moving faster and faster.

 

“Beg.”

 

“Please.” Came the immediate response.

 

“Beg.” Tom emphasized, cheeks flushing ever so slightly. Quite the contrast to his serious knitted together eyebrows. Tord’s response was too simple for his satisfaction.

 

“I wanna cum, please let me cum.” The Norwegian’s voice wavered slightly, and Tom swore he was so hard it hurt.

 

Seeing Tord so powerless was his favorite part of topping, well, with Tord. He was such an asshole, gave the other such a hard time, this was one of the only times he could see Tord stripped of his dignity.

 

Did Tord mind losing his dignity? Hell no. This was fucking hot, getting even hotter too, he could feel the build up coming.

 

Tom realized if he wasn’t quick Tord was going to ruin his hoodie. Quickly, his hand flew over the head of Tord’s cock. He was too dazed to question why.

 

Just a few more and- Tord toppled like bricks. He gasped, cumming right into Tom’s palm with frantic rolls of his hips, chasing his orgasm. Tom watched him closely as his face contorted to pleasure, his breath hitched with furrowed eyebrows.

 

Fuck.

 

The red hoodied male’s muscles relaxed from their frozen position, boneless against Tom.

 

Speaking of Tom, he was looking down at Tord’s cum in his palm, and a lightbulb went off.

 

“Lick it off.”

 

Tord’s eyes shifted lazily up from Tom’s chest to his, processing the request. Tom was dead serious too, moving the hand toward his roommate’s face.

 

With half hearted licks, the cum left a bitter taste on his tongue as he cleaned Tom’s palm. The Brit shuddered at the lazy sweeps of Tord’s tongue against his hand, the other’s silver eyes never left Tom’s, which added much more heat to the situation.

 

When Tom’s palm was finally clean, he heard a faint swallow, Tord relaxing fully as the afterglow settled in.

 

Christ, was he purring? Tord was beyond weird.

 

Tom shifted his hips forward to give Tord a little reminder- which he got, feeling the head of Tom’s cock slide up his ass.

 

The Norwegian took a moment, a deep breath, then sat up.

 

“Someone’s eager,” He teased, getting a scowl from Tom.

 

Tord’s arms were back around his neck, loose, to kiss Tom and wipe that scowl right off his face. When he pulled away, he saw Tom’s face soften from before and replace with need.

 

Tord sat with his knees on either side of Tom, his arms tightened around the other’s neck. “Be gentle,” Tord said softly, lips grazing the other’s ear with a warm puff of breath.

 

Tom couldn’t help but shudder at that, feeling Tord’s teeth on his ear. “Whatever,” Tom responded curtly. Tord smirked.

 

Tord’s stomach tightened in excitement as the tip of Tom’s cock pressed against his entrance. His muscles relaxed, allowing the head to slip inside with little resistance.

 

The Norwegian hummed in delight. The hum turned into a stuttered rhythm as Tom fed inch by inch in slowly.

 

The stretch ached and burned, the pain sending blood right into the horned male’s erection. Half-way through he was gasping out softly, noises also making their way out of Tom due to Tord’s tightness.

 

“Tom,” Tord sighed breathlessly as the brit bottomed out, Tord’s ass flush against the other’s lap.

 

God, Tom liked this version of Tord way better than the asshole he lived with. Seems the only way he wasn’t such a pain in the ass was when he had something in his. Tom could live with that.

 

The brit was caught off guard as Tord began shifting his hips up in a long pull. “Fuck,” Tom mumbled, hands flying to the other’s ass to cup it. Tord stared at him with cloudy eyes, lips parting to let out soft pants as he rocked his hips.

 

“You like that?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Tord’s hips continued to rock up and down slowly. Tom rushed out a moan as Tord tightened around him, a wicked smirk plastered on his face.

 

“You like how my tight little hole feels?”

 

“Tord, I _swear_ to god-“ Yet Tom was red as a beet anyway.

 

The empty threat went in one ear and out the other for Tord, there was no way he would pass up on the chance to get Tom hot and bothered while fucking him.

 

“You do, I can tell,” the Norwegian continued with a purr, “I bet you wanna pin me down and fuck me until I’m shaking.” The last part was coupled with a nip on Tom’s neck.

 

Tord’s hips moved faster.

 

Tom shuddered, nails scraping gently against Tord’s ass. Said man whimpered softly, and Tom found himself raking his nails from Tord’s ass to along his thighs.

 

“Oh!” Tord stiffened, the tingling left in the wake of Tom’s nails heightening his arousal. “I like it when you hurt me, Tom.” The statement was a wavering, warm puff against Tom’s ear.

 

Tom was going crazy. With Tord bouncing on him and his filthy mouth against his ear, he was practically jelly.

 

Tord meanwhile, was on cloud nine. His knees bent in an effort to keep himself up, he was getting louder and louder each ticking minute. The Norwegian pulled up until the head, taking Tom to the base right after. The constant filling was making his head light.

 

One particular bounce had Tom hitting just the right spot, and Tord’s thighs trembled. “Fuck, yes,” he choked out, “You’re so good, you feel so good.”Tord’s eyes were squeezed shut, drool gathering at the corner of his mouth.

 

Tom’s hands gripped his roommates hips tightly, guiding him down harder against his cock. Each time he pressed against Tord’s prostate he was squeezed, and he definitely wanted more of that.

 

“Tom!” The Norwegian shouted under his breath as the other began thrusting up into his bounces.

 

Tom’s head tilted back as a series of moans left him, the thrusts and bouncing beginning to make audible noises.

 

It was getting hot between them, a thin layer of sweat covering their foreheads. “Is this ass yours? Are you going to take it?” Tord was babbling as he let the pleasure overwhelm him, making Tom shamefully hot.

 

He definitely wanted to take it.

 

“Harder! Don’t stop!” Tord was trying to keep his voice down in case they got caught, but it was difficult, especially when Tom began speeding up, audible slaps filling the room.

 

Tord shuddered, his breath uneven as he could feel his stomach tightening. “I’m so _so_ close, Tom, fuck,” Tord’s accent was thick as ever as he began reaching his peak, “I want you to cum in me, fill me up, _please_ ,” Tord’s beg at the end was ragged, and hoarse.

 

The two were stealing quick kisses from each other, desperate noises flowing out of them. Tom’s hips stuttered in an effort to chase his orgasm, his thrusts rough and quick.

 

“Tomtomtomtomtom-“ Tord chanted mindlessly, each ‘Tom’ squeakier than the other as warmth flooded over him, and he was cumming. One desperate whimper and he emptied out everything he could, hips still moving in an effort to get Tom off.

 

Tord becoming blindingly tight as he came was what did it for Tom, hips snapping into Tord as his orgasm nearly knocked him out. The Norwegian let out a few words in his native tongue as he tried to adjust to the overstimulation.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tom’s voice was tight, ropes of cum filling Tord up with gentle rolls of his hips.

 

They both began unwinding as the afterglow washed over them, Tord particularly warm at the feeling of Tom filling him. A sigh escaped their lips, Tord practically collapsing on top of him.

 

Tom embraces the weight on him, arms coming to wind around his back. They were basically cuddling, Tom didn’t mind, Tord certainly didn’t.

 

“Fantastic.” Tord mumbled dopily, eyes sliding shut.

 

Tom scoffed.

 

“Sure,” he replied curtly, shifting to get comfortable. A noise left Tord as pressed against the horned male’s walls, letting out a quick apology before settling.

 

There was no way he was pulling out, he was too warm and too comfortable.

 

For a while, they stayed peaceful, locked together on their couch, the tv long forgotten.

 

Eventually they would be not-so peaceful as Edd walked right in and practically screamed at the top of his lungs.

 

Oops.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to double the word count but I couldn’t :(((( also changed the spacing a little


End file.
